Ice Cream
by Chocochino
Summary: AR, human name using, drabble, warning inside. Belarus menulis surat untuk Rusia, dan tidak biasanya mereka melakukan apa yang pantas diberi alis yang naik sebelah. RuBela, slight RuChi.


Rusia menatap kertas surat di hadapannya. Warna amplopnya ungu muda, dan tidak memiliki nama atau alamat asal. Surat kaleng rupanya. Tapi Rusia tidak mau ambil pusing, dia sudah tahu siapa yang paling rajin mengirim surat kaleng itu. Pasti dari negara tetangganya, Belarus.

Biasanya surat seperti ini akan langsung dibuang, tapi mungkin nanti saja.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ice Cream<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

All the words flow – and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, one-shot, Indonesian, drabble, letter-template, AR, Belarus-centric, contain analogies, full description, using human name, SLIGHT SLASH, RuBela, slight RuChi, angst failed, gaje, lebay, Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Angst (?) RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**First fic **from **Hikari Tenshiro**for **Hetalia: Axis Powers**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Dear Rusia yang sedang duduk di bawah kubah bawang,_

_TOLONG JANGAN ROBEK DULU SURATNYAAA!_

_Aku tahu kok, kau pasti sudah berkeinginan untuk membuang surat ini ke tempat sampah secepatnya. Begitu tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya, atau melihat bentuk tulisannya, kau pasti sudah tahu kalau ini Belarus. Tapi baca dulu dong, jangan main dibuang saja. Dan tenang, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membalasnya. Malah kalau perlu. Tidak usah dibalas lebih baik._

_Terdengar aneh ya? Apa kau menyangka kepalaku habis terbentur, Rusia? Tidak, kepalaku tidak terbentur kok. Aku serius soal balas-membalas itu. Kau tidak perlu membahas surat ini kalau kita tidak sengaja bertemu nanti, entah di rumah Lithuania – sahabat, atau harus kukatakan pembantumu yang paling setia? Hahaha. – atau di manapun._

_Yah, harus kukatakan lagi, Rusia. Aku belum lelah mencintaimu._

_Aku tahu kok, kau tersiksa dengan kehadiranku. Dengan sikapku yang kelewat hiperbolis setiap kali aku melihatmu, menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku sampai nyaris memaksa. Padahal itu kan hakmu untuk berkata 'tidak' pada seoang Belarus yang tidak ada artinya ini,_

_Kadang, aku berharap kita ini bukan _nation _yang harus hidup selamanya._

_Baiklah, Ivan Braginski yang manis di mataku, kita mulai saja._

_Aku sudah tahu kok, kalau kau takkan pernah membalas perasaanku. Aku tahu, perasaan yang selama ini kumiliki padamu itu sia-sia. Bagaimanapun caranya, seorang Natalia Arlovskaya tidak pernah bisa menghancurkan perasaan cintanya pada personifikasi negara Rusia, semudah ia merobek celemeknya dengan pisau yang selalu dia bawa._

_Dan aku sudah belajar, bagaimana cara hidup dalam perasaan yang menyiksa itu – yang takkan menyiksa kalau saja kau bisa membalasnya, tapi sayangnya tidak mungkin._

_Kuakui tidak enak, tapi aku harus belajar, kan? Selama aku belum bisa menghilangkanmu dari hatiku, aku terpaksa menjalaninya walaupun berat._

Well,_ Rusia yang baik, aku baru saja dikunjungi oleh Alfred Jones. Masih ingat kan, personifikasi negara Amerika yang dietnya selalu gagal itu? Nah, kali ini dia membawa makanan berlemak lagi ke negaraku._

_Es krim!_

_Rasanya bermacam-macam. Aku tidak yakin kau pernah mencobanya. Rumahmu kan dingin sekali, apalagi di St. Petersburg. Pantas saja kau selalu membawa botol _vodka _ke mana-mana. Aku saja menggigil di sana, padahal rumah kita kan bertetangga ya? Hahaha._

_Oh iya. Kembali ke topik es krim dari Alfred. Aku paling suka rasa vanilla. Putih, bersih, dingin, manis, enak deh pokoknya. Lain kali kalau kau keluar dari rumahmu, kau harus mencobanya! Kalau menurutku, aku akan suka rasa coklat. Coba saja._

_Nah, saat aku memakan es krim itu (bukan hanya rasa vanilla saja lho!) aku mulai menganalogikannya dengan cinta. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa jadi cinta, tiba-tba hal itu terpintas di otakku saja._

_Yah, menurutku:_

_Cinta itu seperti es krim. Es krim itu manis. Setiap orang yang pernah jatuh cinta, pasti pernah merasakan manisnya cinta kan? Seperti es krim, tidak mungkin tidak ada rasa manisnya._

_Cinta itu seperti es krim. Es krim itu dingin. Kalau kita sedang kepanasan, es krim bisa membantu kita menenangkan diri. Cinta juga bisa membuat kita lebih tenang, kalau kita sedang marah. Makanya, kalau Wang Yao menjauhimu lagi, makan saja es krim biar tidak sedih terus :P_

_Cinta itu seperti es krim. Kalau giginya sensitif (seperti aku) pasti ngilu saat makan es krim, karena dingin. Kalau orang yang kita cintai tidak mencintai kita juga, cinta pasti ngilu di hati. Ya kan? Aku tidak menunjuk pada diriku sendiri, lihat saja hubunganmu dengan personifikasi negara Cina itu :D_

_Cinta itu seperti es krim. Es krim disukai banyak orang. Dan cinta, walaupun dingin dan membuat ngilu, tetap saja disukai orang. Sepertinya, di dunia ini, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak menyukai cinta. Ya kan?_

_Ah, sudahlah Ivan. Tanganku sudah pegal menulis surat ini. Tidak usah dibalas kalau kau keberatan. Kau mau membaca sampai sini saja, aku sangat bersyukur lho._

_Selama aku masih menyukaimu, aku masih akan selalu merasakan manisnya es krim, walau gigiku ngilu. Terima kasih, Rusia. Kuharap hubunganmu dengan Cina bisa membaik - kutunggu kabar kalau kau sudah meresmikan hubungan kalian berdua. Sampai ketemu lagi._

_Salam es krim,  
><em>_Belarus._

***OWARI!***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Dedicated to someone special in my heart. The fact that you'll always reject me and the fact that I still in love with you, mostly with your beautiful eyes that would never look at me, all those fact won't let me stop loving you.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Epilogue**

_Dear Belarus yang sedang mengasah belati peraknya,_

_Terima kasih untuk suratnya. Aku... aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setelah selesai membalas suratmu ini, aku akan segera menulis surat lain untuk Wang Yao. Sepertinya setelah kupikir-pikir, aku ini begitu lemah ya. Sudah berapa kali kau melihatku merutuk Yao yang tidak segera membalas permintaanku untuk menjadi bagian dariku? Hahaha. Kau begitu kuat, Natalia. Aku... aku minta maaf kalau aku selalu menganggapmu tidak ada. Untuk selalu menolakmu. Aku tahu, aku salah membiarkanmu seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maafkan aku. Dan, doakan hubunganku dengan Cina. Kalau aku beruntung, aku janji akan membawamu jalan-jalan ke rumah si Vargas bersaudara itu untuk makan_ gelato_ sepuasnya! Aku janji, serius! Simpan saja surat ini dan kirimkan ulang sebagai bukti kalau aku mengumumkan pertunanganku dengan Cina. Hahaha. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Natalia._

_Salam es krim juga,  
><em>_Rusia._

_P.S: Saat Lithuania berkunjung ke sini, dia melihatku sedang menulis surat untukmu, melongo (kau mengerti alasannya kan?) dan langsung berteriak memintaku menitipkan salam untukmu. Baiklah, sebuah salam untukmu dari Toris. Oke?_


End file.
